


The Dark Things Can Wait

by Random_Nerd3



Series: The Kids Aren't Alright [5]
Category: Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Character Deaths, Drabble, Drinking, Fandom, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I also forgot about Duncan Locke, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry lockes, Magic, Magic Keys, Mourning, Profanity, Short, Teen Angst, Time Skips, because shes always drunk, catatonic scot, did I say that already, dodge kills them, dodge uses the head key on him to trap him in his own head, eden dies, everyone dies, except jackie cause i forgot her, ghost key, head key, key keepers, keys, matchstick key, nina can hear the keys, no beta I die like a Key Keeper, omega door, pretend Randall is able to become a ghost, whispering intensifies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: The Dodge the Locke siblings tried to throw into the Omega Door was actually Dodge, and she killed them after she woke up, leaving Scot, Eden, and Jackie to be the Key Keepers.
Relationships: Nina Locke & Scot Cavendish, Nina Locke & Tyler Locke & Kinsey Locke & Bode Locke, Scot Cavendish & Dodge, Scot Cavendish & Eden Hawkins, Scot Cavendish & Jackie Veda, Scot Cavendish/Kinsey Locke, Tyler Locke & Bode Locke, Tyler Locke & Kinsey Locke, Tyler Locke & Kinsey Locke & Bode Locke
Series: The Kids Aren't Alright [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634935
Kudos: 21





	The Dark Things Can Wait

Rumors fly through the town after the group of kids are found dead in the sea caves. Bodies are dragged up and Nina Locke’s screams can be heard across the seas. “They went out fighting,” Scot says mourning the loss of his girlfriend. Through her sobs she asks,

“What were they fighting?” Wordlessly Scot reaches to his neck and undoes the clasp of the necklace Kinsey gave him before they went down. The keys dangle from the chain, melodically tinkling in the wind.

“You wouldn’t understand,” he says squeezing her hand before returning to Eden and Jackie’s side. Both of the girls were silent, obviously holding it together until they were alone. Wrapping his arms around both girls’ shoulders then the teens climbed into the back of Detective Mutuku’s squad car.

The interrogations didn’t go well, the only thing the three survivors say is the tides took the Lockes and Gabe into the ocean. Mutuku knows when someone’s lying to him, but he doesn’t press. If the kids don’t want to tell him what happened, they won’t.

One week later Eden Hawkins is found decapitated and buried in the middle of the forest on Key House’s property. Scot Cavendish is later found catatonic in his room, fear etched across his unmoving face. During the rush to get him to the hospital, no one noticed his necklace was missing it’s key.

Despite her promises to her family, Nina falls off the wagon. She drinks all the liquor she can find, then goes and buys more. 

Ten years after wasting her life away in Key House, she hears whispers coming from her youngest son’s room. She opens the door shakily then she walks into the bedroom and finds a loose floorboard. Once it was pried open she sees a music box, opening it are keys with weird shapes on them. 

Nina is called to the one with the skull on it. On an impulse she turns the key in the lock belonging to the big black door in the drawing room. It clicks and the door swings open on it’s own, a two story drop greets her.  _ The keys are magic! _ Her son’s voice echoes into her ear,  _ I told you you could do it mom! _ But no, she wasn’t imagining it. In front of her floats her children and husband. “Randall,” she says letting the glass bottle slip between her fingers and shatter onto the carpet. He smiles, arms outstretched, then simply says,

“ _ Nina.” _ And she steps forward, but doesn’t fall. Hearing a scream she turns around and sees Duncan collapsing over her skeleton-like body.

“ _ Mom! _ ” Kinsey and Tyler exclaim, wrapping her in a cold hug.

The door swings shut behind her, lock clicking behind it. She pays it no mind; however, after suffering alone for ten years she finally has the chance to be reunited with her family.


End file.
